Autumn Doe
by Superschwiizer
Summary: When tiny doe horns appear on Mattie's and autumn leaves appear all over his body, he has no idea what to do. But it seems someone wants him gone because of it. YAOI, AMECAN! THIS WILL HAVE HARD YAOI SCENES! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I WARNED YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Arthur: **DISCLAIMER~ **Supreschwiizer does not own anything but the idea of Autumn spirits having doe features and leaf imprints on their bodies! And if she did own Hetalia…well… There would be a lot of ArthurXMattie sex. That is all. *super blunt*  
>Francis: <strong>WARNING~<strong> Ohonhonhon~ Nothing right now except a few lingering caresses and soft kisses towards Mattie from Al but nothing too bad~ *winks* But hopefully it'll get kinky later on~ Ohonhonhon~  
>Arthur and Francis: PLEASE ENJOY! *bow*<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Where are you sending me, Father? The world you have shown me does not make sense."<em>

_"Down to the mortal realm. You have proven yourself to be wiser then your breathren, little one. You are mature beyond your years and have matured at the same rate as any male of the mortal realm. Though, your form surprises me. Unlike your brothers, your hips are so much wider and your waist so small I can wrap my hands completely around you."_

_"Your hands are large, father."_

_"I know, I know. But you look more feminine then most males. You have such delicate features and absolutely enormous lavender eyes. I think you will be extremely well taken to in the mortal world. You are of my blood after all."_

_"Father, will I age as a mortal does?"_

_"Do not sound so worried, my son. If you desire it, I will have you age as an immortal. Never. You will be born as a baby, though. So you will age up into your teens; preferably sixteen. I am not sending you down to live forever, my son."_

_"Then why are you sending me down, father?"_

_"To fall in love, my son. Our kind has become too pure. Our blood is too empty of human humility. I am surprised we still exist without it."_

_"But without us won't autumn vanish? Summer will change too drastically to winter and everything will die. Including the humans! We cannot allow for that to happen!"_

_"Exactly why I send you down to fix everything. But do not rush yourself. Only when you fall in love, let the mortal man touch you. He will keep you and autumn safe from the scorching summer and the wrath of winter. You will become one and the same in that you will be two halves over autumn. Taking mine and your mother's places."_

_"But when will I know when I am in love, father? I have never been in love. The males and females of our kind bore me. I do not wish to lose my innocence or spend my life with any of them."_

_"I cannot tell you when you will fall in love, my youngest son. But you will know it when you feel it. As you will know the man when you meet him. I can only tell you that the man will be human but not human at the same time. He may or may not have the blood of a season. Now, good bye and good luck, young Mathieu."_

* * *

><p>Lavender eyes fluttered open as the dream came to an end, gazing blankly up at the off-white ceiling. The beautiful boy they belonged to yawned and sat up, stretching his petite arms. His nightshirt rode up to show his flat stomach and delicate little belly button. Flopping back down on the bed, he stretched his legs out before just laying there.<p>

"The same dream as usual..." he murmured thoughtfully. "I must be going mad."

Rolling over onto his side, he cringed as his Father sang up the stairs to him.

"Mathieu~ Maaaaaathieuuuu~ It is time for school~"

The beautiful boy, Mathieu, groaned and finally pushed himself up. He grabbed his uniform and slowly made his way into the bathroom on heavy, sleepy feet.

Twenty minutes later, Mathieu stepped from the bathroom dressed in his school uniform. The handsome pressed dark blue dress pants hugged his wide hips gently and tailored suit jacket nipped at his waist just right, showing just how absolutely tiny he was. Running a brush through his thick blonde hair, Mathieu dashed downstairs. Stumbling halfway down but quickly catching himself on the railing. Heart pounding rapidly within his chest and the nearly horrible accident, he took a deep breath to calm himself and hurried down the rest of the way in a calmer manner.

"Papa? Have you seen my shoes?"

Mathieu's father, a tall Frenchman with the same blonde hair but striking blue eyes instead of soft lavender, looked up and nodded. "They're by the front door. I fixed you a croissant so don't leave without it! It's flaaaakyyy~"

Mathieu nodded and grab the croissant, sinking his teeth into the sweet pastry as he slipped his leather school shoes on. Grabbing his bag, he gave his father a quick wave before dashing out of the house. He didn't have enough time to linger and give his father a quick kiss to the cheek but that could wait for later.

"_Papa has plenty of other people to kiss."_ Mathieu giggled softly at the thought. His father was quite the player. But not to women. No, it was never women. It was always other beautiful men with a slighter build than his father but equally as feisty. Many times a week Mathieu would hear cries of "Francis! Francis, harder!" or "Oh God, Francis! If you stop I will fucking kill you!" But that was mostly when his papa's favourite lover, Arthur, was over.

Things got extremely loud whenever that happened. Mathieu rarely slept when that happened.

Autumn leaves twirled through the air, golden-red trees lining the path Mathieu always took to his private school. The leaves crunched beneath his walking shoes, creating a soft cadence as a theme song for him to walk to. It was comforting and quiet; the atmosphere peaceful and without the marring of traffic or lawn equipment. Nothing could ruin this beautiful day. Nothing at all.

_Mathieu_

With a yelp, Mathieu's feet caught under themselves and he slipped, eyes widening as the ground suddenly began to come too close. 'Oh no!' He thought, terrified from the impending agony he knew he would be in. _"This is going to be bad!"_ He braced himself for the impact, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, but it never came.

"_Huh?"_ Mathieu slowly blinked his eyes open, starting in surprise at a low chuckle resounding behind him. Suddenly he was all too aware of someone's arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, keeping him from hitting the ground but also keeping his bottom pressed somewhere that was far less than innocent.

"Are you generally this clumsy?" A deep voice asked, strong arms gently settling Mathieu onto his feet, steadying him before the arms moved away. Mathieu didn't miss the way the hands attached to those strong arms seemed to hesitate over the swell of his hips, caressing them lightly before moving completely away.

Mathieu turned to reply, wishing to thank him, but once his eyes fell on the strange the words inside his mouth vanished. Who was this enticingly handsome man? His blonde hair was a shade darker then Mathieu's own, fringe falling behind wire-framed glasses and the brightest blue eyes - brighter then even his Papa's and that was so rare. Even his nose, strong like his jaw but not disgustingly huge, was even handsome over the little smirk on his upturned lips.

The man arched one perfect eyebrow, crossing his arms and watching Mathieu. "Dude, you okay?"

Mathieu blinked a few times before nodding, not trusting himself to speak yet.

The man flashed a blinding grin and held out his hand to the smaller boy. "I'm Alfred, by the way! Alfred F. Jones, the number one Hero ever! Well...nearly. We have to consider Superman, after all. I'm strong. But not that strong."

Mathieu blinked. Was this guy for real? He was so handsome but was spouting some gibberish about being a hero. Didn't he realize how ridiculous he sounded? Seeing as he could do nothing else, Mathieu sighed internally and shook Alfred's hand. Well, he more had his arm shaken out of the socket by the force of it. He let his hand grip the handle of his shoulder bag once it was released.

"So you heading to World W?" The man - Alfred! He really must remember that - had ended up walking with Mathieu once the little beauty had begun to walk again.

He nodded, never taking his eyes off the ground before him. He was too concerned with getting lost in his eyes again.

"I'm new here. I'm from Maine so this is kinda different. I always knew Washington was pretty though. Is autumn always so pretty here? I don't think I've ever seen the leaves this vibrant before. Even in Maine and autumn is beautiful there! It's amazing how different two places can even if they're both in the same awesome country! Weird, huh?"

Mathieu nodded at the appropriate times and smiled a bit when needed. This seemed to keep Alfred content and he kept chattering along about absolutely nothing, speaking but not saying anything, until they reached the staircase within World W where they would part ways.

Not hesitating to get to class, Mathieu started up the left fork of the staircase but was stopped short by a large encircling his wrist. He looked down into the cerulean pools Alfred had for eyes, confused.

"I never got your name." He grinned.

Mathieu blinked in confusion, "I'm Mathieu, Mathieu Bonnefoy."

Alfred's grin widened and he released Mathieu's wrist. "You have a very beautiful name, Mattie. I'm glad I got to meet you."

And then, Alfred turned away and disappeared up the right flight of stairs.

Mathieu stood there for a few moments before the warning bell alerted him to how late it actually was. Running as quickly as he could, Mathieu hurried to his classroom with his thoughts running a mile a minute. Every single one about the intoxicatingly handsome Alfred F. Jones.

"_Where the hell did he come from?"_

* * *

><p>After six and a half grueling hours, the eager students were released from their classes. Students streamed out in waves, blabbering happily about this and that as they made plans for after school. As everyone hurried, Mathieu and his snarky Italian friend Lovino took their time.<p>

"Ugh! Why don't they just shut the fuck up? They aren't even fucking talking about anything! Nothing!" Lovino fumed, angrily tugging his backpack on, making the single long curl in his hair bob with extreme amounts of attitude.

"Calm down, Lovi. It isn't that bad," Mathieu giggled, finishing putting everything in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He smiled softly at his fuming friend, used to his random little ranting's.

"Yes it is!" Lovi continued to complain as they made their way out of the school, arms crossed across his chest with his shoulder held tightly.

Their after school routine had been the exact same since they had met in grade seven: tidy up slowly, complain about people, walk through the hallways until they see Lovi's longtime boyfriend Antonio, and then go to a little cafe for tea and pastries without any worries. It was comforting and easy to be around them for Mathieu. It was their thing, their tradition, and no one else had it. It was the one thing that Mattie believed made him to be special about him.

So it was a shock when Mathieu and Lovi turned the corner and who other than Alfred was standing by Antonio, talking up a storm. The two were gossiping like old friends and laughing likes idiots, wiping stray tears of laughter away with the back their hands. Alfred's honey coloured skin was glowing beautifully in the light, his white teeth reflecting it as well. But of course Mattie wasn't noticing that. Not one tiny bit.

Mathieu frowned, not sure how to feel about this as he felt his cheeks tint a slight pink. But he knew if Alfred came with them he would not be happy about it at all. He was not allowed to disrupt their tradition. That was not okay.

"The hell is that?" Lovi's sudden question made Mathieu jump a bit, startled out of his thoughts of annoyance.

"Oh...uh...that's Alfred. He's new, I guess..." Mathieu replied quietly, not wanting to divulge any information about their walk to school together.

"He's loud," the Italian mumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance but continued walking over. To most likely claim his boyfriend back.

Mathieu dropped behind Lovi, sighing and looking down. He really didn't want to deal with Alfred right now. After a day full of whining, complaining slackers, Mathieu didn't want to deal with another one. Especially when Alfred was three times as loud as anyone else he knew.

"Oi, bastardo! What the hell are you doing?"

"Ah mi poco de tomate~ My little Lovino~ You're looking so beautiful right now~"

"Sh-Shut up! D-Don't say things like that on public, you dumb bastardo!"

Mathieu stood to the side as he watched his two friends greet each other, smiling. Maybe they hadn't realized it, but they were so in love. Lovi was a blushing mess, spluttering and trying to avert his gazed as Antonio encircled him into a tight hug and sung praises of his wonder and beauty. Mathieu had never seen himself ever being like that with anyone. No one had ever really shown any kind of interest in him in a romantic sense. Lust was usually the emotion targeted toward him, a strong lust that nearly got him raped multiple times. But he had gotten away every time and was mostly alright with it. It made him know he was attractive.

Just not loveable.

A chuckle from his left made Mathieu look up, way up, at Alfred. He was grinning and watching the two lovers. Mathieu watched him curiously from the corner of his eye. Had this man ever been in love? Was he in love now? Did he like men or women? Did he like Mathieu?

Mathieu cheeks flared a bright pink as he caught his thoughts, quickly averting his eyes from the man beside him. 'Why the hell do I care?' He thought angrily, glaring at the back of Lovi's head as he willed him to finish so they could leave. 'He's probably got a girlfriend.' Mathieu sighed and look down at his shoes, trying his hardest to keep his thoughts blank.

"You okay?"

Mathieu looked up at the sound of Alfred's voice, startled. "O-Oh...uhmm...yeah, I'm fine," he replied quietly, looking away as quickly as he could.

"Well, alright," Alfred let the subject drop. "So, Antonio was telling me about how you three always go to a cafe after school..."

"Yeah? What about it?" Mathieu cringed at the slight bite in his own voice, not meaning for it to be there. He really had been spending too much time with Lovi lately.

"Well, uhh..." Alfred scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Do ya think I could come? It sounds fun and it'd let me see more of the town."

Mathieu looked at him in barely hidden disbelief. _"The hell?"_ He fumed inside his mind. _"What right does he have to come with us? Well...it would still be mean to say no..." _"Y-Yeah...sure... I guess that would be alright..."

Alfred's smile at that made Mathieu's stomach do a strange little flip, butterflies erupting from deep within him. No human being was allowed to be that absolutely gorgeous. But here he was, the perfect man in Mathieu's eyes, grinning down at him and creating sunlight in the entire room.

He was absolutely breathtaking.

"Awesome! I can't wait to get something sweet!" Alfred yipped like a happy little puppy, cerulean eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Y-Yeah...me neither..."

"Do you like sweets, Mattie? You look like someone who would like sweets 'cause you're like adorable as well."

Cheeks flaring brighter, Mathieu tugged his coat tighter around him to try and hide in embarrassment. "I...I do like sweets... They're good..."

"Awesome! Then I'll buy you something sweet and yummy!" Alfred grinned, looking down at him happily.

Mathieu looked away, unsure of how to act. "O-Oh...thank you..."

"Hey, you ready to go, Mattie?" Lovi asked, walking over with a grinning Antonio in tow. His own cheeks were as red as the tomatoes he loved so much and Mattie could tell he was trying to ignore the Spaniard's hand in his back pocket. He wasn't fooling anyone.

Mathieu looked up, relief flooding through him. "Yeah. I guess Alfred is coming too...is that okay?"

Antonio grinned and nodded. "Oh si! Si! It will be good to have another manly man around while you girls talk fashion and such!

Mathieu giggled as Lovi hit Antonio, shouting something about not being a girl. Once the Italian drama queen was done complaining, they left and made their way to the cafe. And two hours later, Mathieu was waving goodbye to Lovi and Antonio. When he turned around he was shocked to see Alfred still standing there, grinning down at Mattie.

"You're still here?" He questioned quietly, buttoning his coat up against the quickly chilling air.

With a shrug, Alfred fell into step beside Mathieu, his hands in his pockets. "I thought you might like some company walking home."

Not knowing what to say, Mathieu kept quiet and just looked down at the already fallen leaves. The golden-red leaves crunched softly in time with their footsteps, filling the crisp autumn air with a gentle cadence. No birds chirped along their path home, long since having fled to the south and the warmth it promised.

The cold was pleasant to Mathieu; it made him feel alive with the way it tingled up his arms with little goosebumps. And with the part of Washington they lived in, the quiet suburbs off of Seattle, nothing made a sound. It was still and peaceful and it made Mathieu never want to leave. Perhaps that was why he didn't mind that Alfred was walking with him. The taller blonde stayed as quiet as everything else surrounding them and to Mathieu it was a huge relief.

Lavender eyes darted to the side to sneak a peek at Alfred, slowly following down over the sharp contours of his jaw and over to his thin lips. Mathieu didn't think he had ever seen more kissable lips.

"_It's too bad he would never kiss me, though…"_

In no time at all they were in front of Mathieu's two story white house. As he was trying to think of a way to get Alfred to leave without seeming rude, the other male interrupted him.

"So, Antonio said something to about him and Lovino going out of town this weekend. Is that true?"

Mathieu was taken aback and just stared at him for a minute before nodding, not knowing what else to do or say.

"Great! Then we should do something! Just the two of us!" Alfred grinned, watching him so intently that it made the much smaller blonde feel uncomfortable.

"Y-Yeah, okay...sure..."

"Awesome! Let's hope this week goes by fast so we can hang out!" He grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Mathieu stood there for a long time after Alfred turned the corner and disappeared from sight. A sudden howling, chilling gust of wind however finally jolted him from his shock and he fled inside.

"_Hopefully this week would go by slowly."_

* * *

><p>Much to his dismay, the week did not go slowly at all. Everything was rushed and hectic, everything blurred together in his mind. And before he knew it, he was being pushed on the swing by Alfted and actually having fun with it!<p>

Mathieu was squealing and giggling, kicking his legs in an effort to get higher and higher. "Push harder, Alfred! Harder"

Alfred laughed and did as he said, tickling his sides as he did so. "That's what she said!"

Gasping softly and blushing, looking back over his shoulder indignantly before bursting out into laughter harder then before. "You're such a pervert!"

"Yeah I know!" Alfred laughed back.

Mathieu squealed as he was suddenly gripped around the waist and tugged off the swing, scooped up into strong arms. He giggled as his sides were assaulted with tickles, squirming about as he tried to break free.

"N-No! No! Ah-Ahhh! Stop! I-I can't b-breeathe!" He cried out, tears of laughter running down his cheeks.

After a few more minutes of the torture, Alfred finally stopped and held Mathieu close to his chest. Mathieu was still giggling, enjoying the deep runbles of laughter vibrating through the larger man's chest. Slowly his giggles faded out and he wiped his eyes with his sleeves, faced flushed as he stepped back once his legs gained strength once again.

"You have a beautiful smile."

Mathieu blinked and looked up at Alfred in surprise, blushing brightly. "Wh-What...?"

"Well, it's true," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

Enormous lavender eyes widened in shock, cheeks brightening even more. "H-How...?"

"How? You just are, Mattie," he chuckled, smiling gently down at him. "You have the most beautiful golden hair to be paired with the biggest lavender eyes, a tiny button nose and cupid bow lips. And you are so small that you barely fill my arms and it means I just get to hold you tighter. You're...beyond beautiful. I don't honestly have the vocabulary to describe it." He scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly at the dazed boy.

"_Beautiful...he thinks I'm...beautiful..."_ Mathieu was in complete and utter shock, butterflies exploding in his stomach and spreading their wings around his heart. A slow smile spread over his lips, cheeks a soft pink instead of roaring red.

"I've never been called beautiful before..."

Alfted was smiling so gently down at him, not allowing the butterflies in Mathieu's stomach to dissipate. But all too sudden, Mathieu watched as the larger man's face twisted into attractive confusion.

"Mattie? What are those?"

Mathieu blinked, confused. "What are what?"

Alfred reached out and touched a little nub on the top, right side of his head, making a jolt go through his entire body. "These. They look like...horns."

"Horns?" Mathieu echoed before bolting over to where his bag sat. He reached in with trembling hands, searching around and tossing out items he didn't, before pulling out a small compact mirror. With a muttered swear of frustration at his first attempt at opening it, he wrenched it open and gasped at his reflection.

On the top of his head sat two little horns, melting into hair as if they had always been there. His skin had darkened a tiny bit as well, less a pasty white than a very light tan. Even as he watched, a golden-red maple leaf, no bigger then the pad on his pinky finger appeared under the corner of his right eye.

The compact hit the ground as everything went black from shock, the last words he heard after losing consciousness belonged to Alfred.

"Mathieu! MATHIEU!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ngh...my head..."<em>

The bright fluorescent lights above the bed hurt Mathieu's eyes as he slowly blinked them open, a frown marring his beautiful face. Giving himself a few moments to adjust, he ignored the protests from his entire body and pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed.

"_Wasn't I in the park? How did I get home?"_ He wondered silently, looking around. It was then he realized that the walls were blue and not off-white and the bed was much larger than his full-sized one.

Panic settled into a thick tangle in his stomach and he scrambled off the bed, trembling in fear. He backed up to the wall and gazed around, lavender searching the room feverishly.

"Mattie?" A knock on the door made Mathieu jump and shrink farther against the wall.

His panicked mind didn't recognize the voice and ran a mile a minute. _"Is it someone bad? Is it going to hurt me? Is it going to...rape me...?"_ Immersed in his frantic thoughts, Mathieu didn't notice when someone stepped into the room and strong arms encircled him.

But oh did he wail. A violent scream wrenched free from his delicate throat, one that wrenched itself from the very center of his being and tore itself violently in an attempt to escape. Tears rolled down his cheeks unbidden but he didn't notice. He twisted and turned, thrashing in the strong arms as he cried to be let go. But the arms were too strong and he too weak. He couldn't win.

"Mattie! Calm down! It's me!"

_Alfred_.

The name registered, but he didn't stop flailing. He didn't know that this was really Alfred or some imposter. The person's voice was too muffled by the panic coursing through Mathieu's veins to make any sense; he didn't truly try to make sense of them.

"Please! Just calm down! You're going to hurt your voice!"

A soft kiss was placed at the base of Mathieu's throat, shocking him enough that he finally stopped his wailing and settled into a soft whimper of confusion. The kisses continued lightly up his neck, his skin tingling from every touch of the silky pieces of flesh until they finally reached his ear.

"It's me, Mattie… I promise, its Alfred…" he whispered softly, arms tightening around the tiny boy's midsection and holding him closer.

"Alfred..." Mathieu breathed and stopped his thrashing, the panic clearing and his vision brightening once more. His body felt so heavy now as he blearily looked up at Alfred's face, even more disoriented at the fact that there were a few cheeks staining the darker blonde's cheeks as well. He wanted to ask him what was wrong but couldn't get his throat to work, it hurt too much to even try to speak.

"Geezus, did I really scare you that much, man?" The taller blonde chuckled, fondly petting Mathieu's hair.

Mathieu could only nod as he slowly relaxed into Alfred's touch until he was flush against the taller man, fitting together with him like a missing puzzle piece.

Alfred chuckled again and nuzzled the top of his head, making a bright blush curse the little doe's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, promise."

Noticing how Mathieu struggled to make any sort of noise after his screaming session, Alfred quickly left and returned with a glass of water. He guided the little blonde over to sit on his bed and waited patiently until the glass was drained of every drop of the clear liquid.

"I know... I'm not sure why I reacted like that, honestly..." he was finally able to croak out afterwards, cringing a bit at the horrid sound his voice was making.

"I may be poking at something sensitive but you looked like a deer in headlights."

Mathieu blinked and suddenly remembered the weird horn-like appendages on the top of his head, worry instantly filling his stomach. "Has...has it gotten worse...?" He stuttered worriedly, almost afraid to ask. He needed to know, though. He...just needed to...

The bright eyed man shook his head, leading the lighter blonde over to sit on the bed. "The horns are still the same size and the leaf under your eye is still there. I haven't checked anywhere else on you, though."

Knowing what Alfred meant, he looked nervously down to where his arms were covered with a long sleeved red shirt and black skinny jeans obscurred any view of the skin on his long, slender legs. But they hid secrets that he was sure he needed to know and needed to know now, Gathering the resolve to do so, Mathieu began tugging at his shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Alfred spluttered frantically, covering his eyes with his hands. "Don't strip in front of me! We've just met!"

Rolling his eyes at him, Mathieu stood and dropped his jeans to the floor, kicking them to the side. Taking a deep breath, he took the few steps over to the mirror quickly and gazed inside. Lavender eyes widen to the size of small dinner plates at what he saw.

"Oh mon Dieu..." he breathed, shocked.

"What? What is it?" Alfred asked anxiously, his eyes still covered.

"Just...just open your eyes and look," Mathieu replied softly, turning towards Alfred once his eyes were finally forced open.

The little doe watched as Alfred's eyes widened, nearly matching his own in their normal size. His skin tingled as that cerulean gaze traveled over the dusting of tiny, golden-red maple leaves that swirled all over his petite, and arguably feminine body. They twirled down his arms and legs, over his hips and stomache and up his chest to melt into his collar bone. It seemed the only leaf allowed on his face was the tiny one under his right eye but that didn't seem important at the moment. What was important then and there to Mathieu was what exactly they were and why they were there. That was all he needed to know.

Cerulean crashed in lavender with such intensity that Mathieu was left speechless, their eyes locked together. Alfred stood and slowly walked over to him, towering over the slight doe that quaked a bit with fear. He was honestly terrified of how this gorgeous man was going to react.

"You're like autumn. What are you?" Alfred's voice was soft, not at all intimidating like his stance.

Mathieu didn't know to answer so he said what he had been told all through his life and what he had believed up until the park: "I'm a human...right?"

"I'm...honestly not quite sure."

All hope sank from Mathieu's heart, falling into a metaphorical puddle at his feet. He looked down as the full reality of what had happened sank in. With the way his appearance was now, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere without there being questions. Even in this modern day where people were tattooed completely and got fake horn implanted, he still wouldn't be normal. The markings on his body were not stationary either, they moved constantly in mesmerizing patterns that he noticed Alfred couldn't look away from them. That was in no way normal. He would have to be in some wizarding world for it to be even remotely possible in the first place. And the last time he checked, he was on Earth in a normal city where wizards did not mingle with people and make bizarre things such as this happen. But he still didn't want people staring at him so he'd have to cover everything up. Thankfully the school uniform was one with a blazer and long sleeves. That was one simple relief he was allowed, it seemed. He was able to stay in school.

"What am I going to do...?" Mattie asked forlornly, looking up at Alfred with lavender eyes filled with so much sadness and pain that it was breaking the cerulean-eyed man's heart.

He flinched a bit when Alfred pulled him close again, but found comfort in those big hands on his lower back. "I'll help you find a way to hide them, Mathieu... I'll keep you safe."

"Thank you..." He whispered, tears filling his now closed eyes.

Alfred sat on the bed, pulling Mathieu onto his lap where the smaller blonde curled up into his chest. This was the end of his world as he had always known it. Nothing was solid anymore, just wibbly and wobbly, without one single shape. But for some strange reason, he wasn't as scared as he should have been. Perhaps it was because of his disgruntled acceptance of the truth. Mathieu figured, though, that it was most likely the strong arms that belonged to Alfred that wrapped so protectively around him that took his terror away.

He smiled softly as Alfred set a blanket about his shoulders, wrapping him in it to guard him against any biting chill that might make its way into the room. With a gentle sigh at the warmth, Mathieu let his eyes close. He was so tired. So very, very tired. And this warm, familiar body was the perfect pillow.

He could sleep for...a...bit...

* * *

><p>Hey! I'm back~ And, yes, I really should be writing the next chapter of Breathe but I had this completely typed up on my phone and had to share it with everyone! I honestly really like this too so I hope all of you did as well. It is just a little plot bunny that I have decided to turn into a full-fledged story that I hope gets more attention than I Am Broken or Breathe because I honestly think I worked harder on this one chapter then either of those two series. XD But I digress~<br>Leave a rating and review, my lovelies~! *sends hearts out to all the readers*

~Switzy


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I apologize for having this up so late but it is rather long so...yeah... I don't usually make chapters this long XD**

**Warning: There is a Lime in a Shower! A Lime in a Shower! And a creepy grey thing but whatever. He's not disturbing at all.**

**Read on! :D**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mattie woke to the sensation of warmth all around him. Blankets were curled up around him in a little nest and he was snuggled into a big, plush pillow that smelled of Alfred's sweet musk. With a soft moan he shifted enough so that he could open one eye, glancing over to Alfred's side of the bed.<p>

There was no one there.

Mathieu sat up quickly, eyes widening in worry and surprise. He reached a tiny hand over to the unoccupied side of the bed and patted it lightly, relaxing a bit when he felt that the sheets were still warm. He must not have been gone for long.

_But where did he go?_ Mathieu wondered, glancing around the room for some sort of clue.

It was then that he smelled the sweet hint of maple and pancakes wafting through the air. He tilted his head back and sniffed softly, toes curling happily at the scent. Carefully untangling himself from the blankets, he slipped from the bed, shivering slightly at the cold hitting his mostly bare skin. He grabbed one of Alfred's too large shirts from his closet, slipping it on over his head before heading downstairs to find the source of his favourite breakfast pastry. And the liquid gold to go with it.

He padded his way quietly down the stairs, careful not to stumble or fall. The tantalizing scent of the pancakes was stronger now, making him salivate in anticipation of nibbling on one. Finally stepping into the kitchen, Mathieu stopped as soon as he stepped in. His heart warming with an unfamiliar feeling at the sight he was greeted with.

Alfred was standing at the stove, sock-less, shirtless and clad in only low riding red plaid pajama bottoms. His dirty blonde hair was still damp from a shower Mathieu presumed he had taken while he was still fast asleep. But it wasn't all of that that kept Mathieu's attention. No, it was the rippling muscle of Alfred's back. He was mesmerized by the way it rippled and stretched beneath tan, taught skin. Lavender eyes trailed down over the larger man's broad back to where the pajamas showed so much but not enough. Mattie's cheeks grew hotter and hotter as he gazed at Alfred's body. What he wouldn't do to just...

Touch him. Lick him. Suck him.

_Fuck_ him.

Mattie was so lost in his less-then-innocent thoughts, he didn't notice when Alfred realized he was here

"Mattie!" Al's boisterous exclamation of his name made him jump, looking to the dirty blonde who was now turned towards him and grinning. "You're just in time! I made pancakes since I know you lived for a long time in Canada and stuff so I knew you'd like them!"

Mathieu's mouth was half open to answer him when he noticed the new view he had of Alfred's fit body. His eyes flickered over his biceps, triceps. Over his pectorals down to the six-pack abs that Mattie craved to run his tongue over, feeling the grooves under his tongue. His lavender gaze followed the blonde happy trail that led into the horrid pants, led by the trim 'V' of Alfred's hips.

"Dude, Matt...You okay? You're like the colour of Antonio's tomatoes," Alfred asked, once again startling the smaller blonde out of his thoughts.

Mathieu quickly swallowed, moistening his throat so he could talk. "Y-Yeah," he finally stammered out. "I-I-I'm totally fine!"

He waved his hands in front of him in a dismissing fashion, smiling shyly as he felt his cheeks heat up more at Alfred's continual cerulean scrutiny. He fidgeted under his gaze, arms falling down to his sides to play with the hem of Al's too big shirt he was wearing.

"Hmm...Okay, man. As long as you're sure you're okay." Alfred grinned and glanced back at the pancakes, flipping them expertly.

"C-Can I help...?" Mattie asked shyly, meeting lavender to cerulean.

"Sure! Come here!"

He walked over to where Al had beckoned, blinking in surprise as Alfred had him stand between him and the stove, Alfred's arm around his waist. "A-Al?"

A soft chuckle and nuzzle to his pale blonde set Mattie's cheeks ablaze again. "I'm not doing anything," Alfred replied, his thumbs rubbing circles over Mattie's protruding hip bones through his shirt. "I'm just helping you."

Finding the warmth of his strong chest to his back made Mathieu simply relax back into him, not wanting him to go. He methodically dipped the ladle into the pancake batter, tilting just enough for each pancake into the oiled skillet before watching patiently to flip the pancakes over. He removed them and slid them onto a warm plate before repeating the process again, not realizing Alfred's hand was slipping up his thigh and under his shirt until long, slim fingers touched the band of his underwear.

Jolting in surprise at the touch, Mattie nearly dropped the ladle he clutched so tightly. "Wh-What are you doing?" He quickly asked, looking up at Alfred over his shoulder.

Alfred was merely smiling at him, rubbing little circles over the skin right above his waistband. "I'm not doing anything."

Frowning a tiny bit, Mathieu returned to making his pancakes. "Just keep your hands to yourself. I'm busy." He huffed softly, barely meaning it.

To his surprise, Alfred did as he was told. The taller blonde kept his hands where they were and stayed quiet. The methodical circular motion of his soft thumb against the sensitive skin of Mattie's lower abdomen was calming, making the little doe relax back against him.

After a few more moments of close contact and pancake flipping, Alfred stepped back and allowed for Mattie to dish up their breakfast and set the table. They ate in a comfortable silence, seated across from each other with their ankles crossed with the others.

Mathieu still couldn't believe all that was going on. At this time the day before, he had been just like any other French, shy blonde boy. But now he had the details of a doe and he had no idea why. He felt the horns on top of his head absentmindedly, gazing down at his pancakes but not seeing them.

_I wonder what caused this…_ He wondered silently, sighing quietly. _It can't be normal… I must be some kind of freak for even be remotely okay with this. _He sighed again and stabbed a piece of his pancake onto the end of his fork, nibbling on it but not quite tasting it.

"You okay, Mattie?" Alfred asked from across the table.

The sudden question jolted the doe out of his thoughts, finally making him look up from his plate of rapidly cooling pancakes. Alfred's eyebrows were creased together from worry, his lips turned down slightly into the most attractive frown Mathieu had ever seen. _No one is allowed to look that attractive._ "Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled sheepishly, a hint of blush dusting his pale cheeks. "Just…thinking."

"What're you thinking about?"

"I don't want to bother you with it…" Mathieu sighed softly.

"You won't bother me!" Alfred grinned at him, his eyebrow creases and frown completely gone. "Tell the Hero all about your problems!"

Mathieu couldn't help but giggle a bit, nodding. "Okay fine." He took a deep breath.

"I-I I was thinking about how, at this same time yesterday, I was completely normal. Well…not completely normal but more normal than I am now. I didn't have horns, golden-red leaves all over my body, and I think I have a tail now. A _tail_! This is all absolutely ridiculous and I'm okay with it? How can I be _okay_ with anything that has happened to me? I don't understand what's going on! My skin is tanner, my eyes larger, I have horns, I have a newly formed tail _and _I have leaves swirling all over my body! _I'm a freak!_ And before then, you! You appeared out of thin air and no one like you would ever take notice of me but you did! I don't understand why even! You haven't told me anything but you still want to be around me even when I look like this! You just keep being around me without any reason to be at all! I didn't even want to talk to you when you came up to me! I just wanted you to _go away _and not disrupt the flow of life that I had going! But you just had to talk to me and get to know my friends and then act like you are actually are interested in me. But it's not like you can ever love me! You should be disgusted by me! _I_ should be disgusted by me! But neither of us is! I just don't understand anything that is going on!"

By the time he was done with his rant, Mathieu was in tears. Tiny sobs wracked his slim shoulder as he panted to catch his breath, wiping angrily at the liquid forming in his eyes. He was ashamed of looking so weak before Alfred but he couldn't help it. It was then he realized that the older male had remained silent for almost too long. Mathieu looked up at him, blinking in confusion.

"Are you done?" Alfred's voice was cold and nearly emotionless; his cobalt blue eyes showing no sign of anything, and it startled Mathieu enough to flinch before nodding timidly. "Good."

Alfred stood and began to clear the table, setting the dishes in the sink along with the skillet used to make their breakfast before leaving the room.

Mathieu sat in a stunned silence, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Tears filled his lavender eyes and he closed his mouth, looking down at his hands curled into fists on his lap.

He'd screwed up and he didn't even know how. "I must have said something…" he whispered weakly, fat tears beginning to roll down on cheeks. "I should have just stayed quiet…"

Mathieu pulled his knees up to his chest and, still sitting in the same seat where he had faced Alfred, wrapped his arms around his legs and hid his face in his knees. The tears started flowing so fast without him even noticing, slipping down his pair legs before soaking into the end of the too big shirt of Alfred's he is wearing. It's cold, but the little doe can't find it within himself to care. He just needs to know what he did; why did Alfred walk away from him so fast? Why…didn't he stay?

"Are you quite alright, my boy?" a voice unfamiliar to Mattie asked, making him look up.

He tried to make out who it was, finding it difficult since his glasses were still up in Alfred's room and he couldn't see past the tears anyway. All he could make out was the shape of someone in a suit standing in the kitchen doorway.

The person tutted softly and walked over to the trembling mess of a boy, taking what he assumed was a handkerchief out of his pocket to lightly dab at Mathieu's tears. Mathieu sniffled quietly, eyes closing at how tender the gesture is.

"You're Francis' boy, right?"

Blinking in confusion, Mattie looked up at the man. "Arthur…?"

Arthur smiled down and at him and nodded. "That's me, lad. What are you doing here?"

"I-I _was_ visiting Alfred…"

"Alfred? Where is he, then?" Arthur straightened up and put his hands on his hips, scanning the area for the taller blonde. "Idiot shouldn't have left you all alone like this."

Mathieu looked up at the Englishman, still sniffling a little from crying. Arthur had always been Mathieu's favourite out of his Papa's lovers. He had been kind to the little French boy, always bringing the five-year-old sweets to tide him over until his Papa came back. He knew they still saw each other rarely because of work, but his Papa loves him. He must have if he had stayed with the gruff and shy Englishman for over eleven years.

"I-I'm not sure where he went…" Mattie admitted quietly, looking back down at his lap.

"Alright, then. Let's go find him," Arthur looked back at him, glancing down out his bare legs. "But first let's get you some trousers to wear."

Mattie blinked and looked down at his legs, blushing brightly as he realized he still was only in Alfred's shirt. "Y-Yes please...!"

Arthur chuckled and took his hand, pulling him up and leading the little doe to the laundry room. He pulled a pair of clean pajama pants from the drier and held them out to Mathieu who slipped them on.

"Y-You're not bothered by this?" Mathieu asked timidly as he pulled the slightly large pajama bottoms on, referring to his new… features.

Arthur looked at him with a kind smile, walking over and patting his head. "I'll explain later why I'm not surprised. For now, let's go find that idiotic son of mine."

The little doe nodded in agreement, smiling a bit at the Englishman. He was glad that he was not startled by his appearance; it did confuse him though.

"Come along, poppet." Arthur took his hand and led him up the stairs, taking him towards Alfred's room.

Multiple fears pooled in Mathieu's stomach, making him feel sick to his stomach. He didn't want to have to face Alfred if he hated him now. He didn't want to know what Alfred was going to do. _He'll yell…_ He thought forlornly, looking down as he followed behind the Englishman. He nearly ran into Arthur as he stopped suddenly in front of the blonde's room.

"Wait here while I go talk to him." Mathieu nodded and watched Arthur go in.

He heard muffled voices but, knowing it was rude, did not listen in. His gaze wandered over the hallway, noting the pristineness of everything. There was not a single speck of dust on any part of the expensive looking décor. Mathieu lightly touched a silver and blue vase, smiling softly at its smooth texture. Everything else matched this single vase and he wondered if it was meant to. The picture frames were all silver with blue detailing, a small decorative basin in one corner was blue with silver detailing, and even the walls were tinged slightly with silver.

_What makes this vase so important?_ Mathieu wondered, lightly tracing the rim of the lid. He was just about to open it when Alfred's door was thrown open. Jumping back from being startled, he looked to the door with wide, nervous eyes.

Alfred was standing there, staring at Mathieu with such an intense gaze that it had the little doe trembling. "You're an idiot."

Mathieu's eyes widened even more and he flinched, shrinking back from the terrifying older teen. "I-I'm sorry…!"

"Tch…yeah, so am I."

"Don't you dare pick on him, Alfred," Arthur snapped from behind the cerulean-eyed man, pushing past him. "You're terrifying him so just explain what's going on." He placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Don't leave him scared of you."

Mathieu was still staring up at him with enormous lavender eyes, tiny framing shaking like a leaf in the wind, when Alfred looked back down at him. "A-Alfred…?"

Sighing and running a hand back through his messy blonde hair, Alfred smiled weakly at him. "Sorry about that, Mattie. Really."

"Wh-What did I do wrong…?

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were honest and I overreacted," Alfred took a deep breath. "It hurt when you said you had never wanted to talk to me but you were just being honest. I'm just an idiot."

"But you're Mathieu's idiot, Alfred," Arthur chuckled fondly, smiling at his son. "So make sure he knows it."

"Aight," Alfred grinned and leaned down to gently kiss the tip of Mathieu's nose, placing his hand on his hip. "You're beautiful so never say you're a freak, okay? I already knew you were like this so it's alright."

"B-But…how did you know…?"

"I said I would explain later, didn't I, Mathieu?" Arthur drew the little doe's attention. "But we need to get to your home first. Francis will be the better person to hear this from."

Mathieu nodded, mind reeling in confusion. "B-But…how is Papa involved?"

Alfred chuckled, wrapping both his arms around him. "The better question is: how are you involved?"

* * *

><p>After they had gotten to the Bonnefoy family home, the first thing Francis had made the little doe do was taking a shower and put on something warm and comfortable. Prattling on about something that included: "Your body temperature isn't as high anymore! You need to warm yourself up, mon cherie!" Mathieu had been only vaguely confused.<p>

He stood under the steaming hot water, skin tingling with the heat. It hadn't donned on him how absolutely freezing he had been just wearing pajama's. He sighed softly as his muscles slowly relaxed, toes curling in relief. Lavender eyes opened just enough when the bathroom door was opened and someone stepped in, lips quirking up into a little smile as the lock clicked closed.

"What are you doing, Alfred?" He called out softly, peeking out from behind the shower curtain.

Alfred grinned at him, shirt already off as he unbuttoned his pants. "Well, Dad and Francis are "distracted"," he lifted his hands to make air quotes, pants falling down. "So I decided to come see you!"

Giggling softly, Mathieu shook his head. "And what, pray tell, makes you believe I'll let you shower with me?"

"Because I'm cute and I promise to behave~" Alfred gave him his award winning puppy eyes, grinning like a fool.

Mattie shook his head, damp curls sticking to his forehead. "Oh, fine, fine."

"Yeah!" Alfred fist pumped before dropping his boxers, grinning as he slipped into the shower with Mattie.

Mathieu blushed shyly, turning to face the water flow as he tried to not stare at Alfred's length. From the slight glance he had gotten, the older teen was more endowed than he was, almost intimidatingly so. He jumped a bit when strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Wh-What?"

Alfred grinned, holding his little doe closer. "Nothing. I just wanted to hold my cute little Mattie~" he chuckled, heading dipping down to nuzzle at his neck.

Mattie blushed, looking back at the shower wall. "A-Alright…"

They were so close together that it made Mattie's entire body heat up, a tingling on his backside where he could feel Alfred's flaccid length. He felt the entire size of it, the outline settling perfectly on the seam of his bottom. _He's so big…_ Mathieu internally whimpered, his eyes closing tightly as he tried to ignore the immense size of it.

Mathieu was no stranger to the use of dildos and vibrators when he pleasured himself, but he had never actually had sex with someone before. He was a virgin to the flesh of another human being and had never been in a real relationship before. He had never wanted to be in a real relationship nor had he wanted to be filled with someone else.

But Alfred was different. He was gentle, sweet and so, so handsome. He was more than what the little doe had ever thought he deserved but that was okay. If only Alfred would take at least half a step back. Mathieu's thoughts were barely staying away from the metaphorical gutter; a line that if he crossed, would have his body reacting in such a way that he would have no choice but to beg Alfred to pleasure.

It was so hard not to think about Alfred's hard cock slipping between his ass cheeks, brushing against his entrance but never slipping inside. He could just imagine Alfred massaging his shoulder before sleeping his hands down his arms before circling around his chest to lightly tweak his nipples, lips pressed to his neck.

Mathieu shivered form his thoughts, legs squeezing a bit together as he felt himself grow hard. A deep chuckle from behind him made him jump, but he was too nervous to look up at him.

"I think you're getting a little excited by this, Mattie. And I thought you told me to behave," Alfred chuckled again, moving his hands to gently caress the large, gentle swell of his hips. "You should have followed your own advice, it seems."

Mattie blushed and looked down, embarrassed by his body's reaction. "I-I can't help it…. Your…your thing is…well…p-pressed against me…"

Alfred's hands gripped his wide hips, pulling him back further against him. Mathieu gasped softly, eyes widening. When had he gotten so hard? _Oh mon dieu…he's even bigger when hard…_

"You're not the only one who has been thinking naughty thoughts, Mattie," Alfred breathed, rocking his hips gently against Mathieu's plump bottom. "I've been thinking about being inside you as well."

"Y-You have…?"

"Yes, I have. I can't stop thinking of how tight your entrance would be around me, how you would suck me in to the very hilt. You would like that, wouldn't you? Having me buried completely inside of you…"

Alfred's deep, rumbling voice sent shivers up Mattie's spine, his words jolting immediately to his groin. He whimpered softly, leaning back heavily against the taller blonde. His legs felt like Jell-O even after only a few teasing words.

_Why does he have this effect on me? _"I-I would l-like that…" Mattie's whisper trembled delicately, his cheeks hot with embarrassment and excitement.

Long, lithe fingers trailed over the indent of his tiny waist, wrapping around him to gently place large hands on his lower abdomen. Alfred pressed Mattie back completely against him, making sure his large erection was pressed close to his little doe's apple bottom backside. A small whimper made its way out of the lavender-eyes male's plump, bubblegum colored cupid bow lips, parting them as Alfred slowly rocked against him in an example of what could happen between them.

One of the taller blonde's large hands made its way the rest of the journey to the bare skin just above Mattie erect length, drawing a soft keen out of him as he massaged the sensitive flesh there. "You're hairless, baby," his voice was deep and husky, full of dominance and promises of ecstasy. "Do you wax yourself?" He moved his fingers down to lightly wrap around the base of his doe's length, teasing him.

Mathieu's breath hitched at the contact, hands clutching tightly at Alfred's strong arms. He nodded weakly in answer, shivering as Alfred chuckled and began to move his hand up and down along his length. Tremors and jolts mad their way through Mattie's body, his head lolling back against the front of Alfred's shoulder as tiny noises of pleasure escaped him. Without realizing he was doing it, Mathieu's hips were pressing into Alfred's groin and making the older male much more aggressive in his pleasuring.

A wailing keen escaped his mouth as Alfred's hand sped up; the older male's other appendage moving down to fondle Mathieu's precious little ball sack. Gelatin replaced the bones in Mathieu's legs, his knees buckling under the pleasure. The hand teasing his length never vanished as Alfred used his other hand to brace himself as he sat down in the shower, keeping his little doe facing the shower and away from him.

His breaths were coming in gasps now and Mathieu could barely see anymore. Colors and lights swirled in his vision, full of odd shapes and endless beauty. He whimpered as a pair of smirking lips began to nibble at his pulse point.

"A-Alfred…" he managed to gasp out breathlessly. "Alfred…!"

Alfred's length stiffened even more underneath Mathieu at the utterance of his name; a deep groan making its way from deep within his chest. He hand spend up on his love's length as he used his other hand to lift Mathieu's left leg up and spread, balancing his leg under his knee.

"That's right, baby…say my name. I'm the one making you feel like this. No one else has ever touched your pure, gorgeous body but me. I'm taking your flower all for my own."

Mathieu squealed at his words, shivering from the true meaning of the words. Mustering up as much strength as he could, he swatted Alfred's hand away from his length and the back of his knee. He slid off of the older male's lap and onto his hands and knees, shuffling around to face him. He looked up at his hazy eyed sex God with glazed over lavender orbs, lips parted and plump.

"Alfred…" he whispered breathlessly, leaning up close to the cause of his pleasure. "Alfred…"

Alfred's eyes narrowed a bit at the seductive way his name was said and grabbed Mathieu's arm, pulling him close to crash their lips together, his tongue immediately seeking its way into the warm cavern.

Mattie gasped at the sudden kiss but eagerly returned it. It was hot and wet and slopping and everything they could have ever wanted. It was as if they were drinking their love for each other, making it more than a reality. The little doe lifted his tiny hands to thread through Alfred's dripping wet golden hair, pressing close to him. They both shivered as their lengths poked together.

Breaking the kiss gently to catch his breath, Mathieu looked down between them to where their lengths touched. Alfred was large and intimidating, his cock shining with precum rolling down its clean-cut, engorged length. Mathieu's length was as beautiful and petite as he was, uncut with little beads of precum slipping from the tip.

Alfred had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Lean against me, baby," Alfred instructed his voice huskier then before. "I have an idea."

Nodding shakily, Mathieu did as he was told. He rested his head against Alfred's chest, hands gripping his shoulder tightly. In this position, his bottom jutted out shamelessly; hips trembling as his legs spread wider to distribute his slight weight better.

He shivered as lithe fingers danced their way down the little ridges of his spine, biting his lip when they made their way over the curve of his bottom. Alfred spanked him gently, possessively, but not to cause him harm. He just wanted Mathieu to be sure he belonged to him and that no one else could do this to him.

It was a beautiful feeling to know he was so loved by someone that Mathieu was near tears from happiness. He was pressed a bit closer to Alfred's chest as said male's fingers glided down the crease of his bottom, slipping between his cheeks to lightly tease his puckered entrance.

"Oh!" Mathieu gasped at the little jolt of pleasure that tiny touch gave him, legs spreading wider still.

Alfred chuckled and swirled his finger around his little hole, fingers slick with what Mathieu thought to be conditioner from the slightly fruity scent of it.

"Have you ever done this to yourself before?" he asked, gently pressing on his love's barrier, smirking when he feels it give slightly.

"Y-Yes…I have…" Mattie nodded against his chest, moaning quietly at the slight intrusion.

"Then this will make this a lot more fun," Alfred chuckled and slipped his finger into Mathieu up to the knuckle, hissing softly at the heat.

Mathieu's mouth fell open in a gasp, eyes squeezing shut at the foreign invasion. He moaned quietly at the feeling, shifting a bit. "H-Hahh…aahh…"

"You're so fucking tiiight!" Alfred groaned as he moved his finger in and out of Mattie's tiny body, placing his other hand on the little doe's waist to keep him steady. He drew his finger out to the tip before plunging it back in with a second one, holding Mathieu's tensing body.

The intrusion made Mattie squeal a bit in pain, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to adjust to the pain. When Alfred pressed his lips to his temple and began to whisper sweet nothings to him, he finally relaxed, easing back a bit farther onto the fingers inside of him. A soft moan let Alfred know to start moving his fingers again.

The slow movement of his fingers in and out of his little doe didn't last. Soon Mathieu's soft gasps and moans had Alfred pumping his fingers quickly, curling them up to search for his spot.

"AHH!" Mattie squealed when Alfred found his spot, head falling forward farther into Alfred's chest. The pleasure made him dizzy, increasing the splendid mass of color swirling in his mind. He felt short of breath, delirious in an especially good way. He craved more of this beautiful tension and only knew of one way to get more.

Tilting his head just enough to see between he and Alfred, he watched their lengths bounce together as Alfred's thrusting fingers pushed him forward against him. His moans didn't once stop coming as he reached a shaking hand out and wrapped it around both their lengths, gently squeezing them together. He whimpered and felt Alfred stiffen beneath him, his thrusting fingers stalling for a minute before starting up with renewed vigor.

Panting softly as he jolts with every brush of his oversensitive prostate, Mattie rubs his hand up and down their lengths. But soon he was frustrated with how his hand was so tiny wouldn't even wrap halfway around them when they were pressed together like this. Biting his lip, Mattie brought his other hand down between them and wrapped it around the part of sensitive flesh its twin could not.

He smiled a bit when Alfred's breath hitched, his thrusting fingers speeding up even more. Mathieu began to stroke them in time with the thrusts, head lolling forward once again to rest on his love's chest. They settled into a pattern of constant ecstasy, leaning heavily on each other as their heated breaths mingled together. Mathieu lifted his head enough to press his lips hotly to Alfred's.

Alfred's tongue quickly made its way into his mouth, dominating the kiss and making sure he knew who was in charge. From the electric charge that jolted through them at the moment they pressed so close together, they both knew there wasn't much time before they both erupted with their combined ecstasy. They drank each other's love through their joined mouths, tongues sliding and twining together sloppily.

With a particularly hard stroke of his spot, the pleasure was suddenly too much for young Mathieu and he absolutely squealed as he popped, coating his hands and chest with his essence. He fell forward against Alfred who grunted softly at the added weight.

"C'mon, baby," Alfred chuckled, voice strained and husky in need. "D-Don't keep your hero hangin'!"

With more effort then was usually need, Mathieu pushed up a bit and began stroking Alfred's length again. He marveled in the way his essence mixed with Alfred's precum, making it slicker and easier to pleasure him. He stayed quiet to just watch his hand slip up and down. The soft _shlkk shlkk_ made him shiver.

"Mattie…Mattie, faster…"

Mathieu looked up at Alfred for a moment, processing his growling request before doing as he requested. He wrapped his second hand around the older male's large length and began pumping with renewed vigor.

"F-Fuuuck! Mattie, don't you dare stop!" Alfred groaned, pulling him closer to rougher kiss him again. Mathieu moaned quiet as his slick muscle forced its way into his mouth, saliva dripping form the corners of his mouth as they pressed closer and closer together.

A loud groan erupted into Mathieu's mouth as Alfred finally released himself all over the tiny doe's hands, stray shots making their way to his hips. They finally broke the kiss and collapsed onto the floor of the shower, panting soft as the still steaming water streamed down upon them.

"A-Al…P-Papa will be wondering where we are…" Mathieu finally mumbled into his partner's chest after a long moment, still breathless.

"Y-Yeah…let's get out. It's totally not heroic to get all pruny…"

It wasn't long before Alfred and Mathieu were finished drying and dressing, hair still damp and glasses discarded. Mattie had allowed Alfred to pick his clothes out upon the hyper man's request, giggling at his enthusiasm. But what he chose made him happier then he thought something so simple and small could.

Alfred had chosen one of the little doe's big, warm red sweatshirts and a pair of comfortable, black yoga-ish pants paired with fuzzy red socks.

Shrugging a bit when asked why he chose that, Alfred just blushed and looked away, stuttering: "Y-You shouldn't be getting cold…I don't want you getting sick."

Smiling softly, Mathieu threaded his fingers through his loves. Alfred grinned down at him and pecked his forehead lovingly, squeezing his hand in turn. The little doe blushed brightly at that, his free hand going up to touch where he was kiss, the skin tingling there in happiness.

"Francis! You bloody wanker! Stop that!"

"Ohonhon~ But, angleterre~ I want to feel you~"

"No! Leave me _alone_!"

Mathieu blinked in surprise before giggling a bit. "They're fighting again…"

Alfred frowned a bit, glancing towards the kitchen, the source of the arguing. "Shouldn't we stop them? It sounds bad."

"Nah, they're always like this," he tugged lightly on the larger hand in his, smiling sweetly. "Come sit with me while we wait for them to calm down…"

The little doe let Alfred over to the couch where they settled together, leaning against each other.

"Hey, Al?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you come to live with Arthur…? Where were you at before?"

Alfred stayed quiet for a while, making Mattie look up at him in worry. He bit his lip, silently fretting over if he had said something wrong again. "A-Alfred…?"

"I lived with my Mom before coming here but we never got along very well. She was always yelling about how much I look like Dad," Alfred paused and sighed, squeezing Mattie's hand that was still in his. Mattie squeezed back gently. "So when I turned seventeen, I called Dad up and ask him if I could come live with him. At first he was reluctant but…then he seemed to remember something and accepted immediately," he looked down at his little companion. "I've never had a big happy family before. So having you be so close to me like this is nice."

Mattie blushed a tiny bit at his last statement, looking down at his free hand curled in his lap as he processed the information he received. He bit his lower lip, his free hand curling tighter as he looked up at Alfred.

"Did you ever see the Rugrats movie when they went to Paris?"

Alfred looked confused and taken aback by his question, blinking a bit. "Uhmm…I don't think so…what does that have to do with what we're talking about?"

"There is…this one song in the movie talking about how one of the little boys wants a Mom that will always love him and stay with him… I used to watch the movie constantly when I was younger – Papa would always put it on for me when I went to work with him – and I would always sing along with that part," Mattie looked down at his lap again. "I-I've never even met my Mom before… Papa told me just a few years ago that she passed away bringing me into the world…" he wiped his eyes of the moisture building in them.

Alfred's eyes saddened and he pulled Mattie gently closer to him, rocking him gently. "Oh, Mattie…"

"Papa has a lot of pictures of her, though… He told me her name was Jeanne…"

"It was…and she was the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Alfred and Mattie looked up as their respective fathers walked in together. Francis was smiling fondly in memory, eyes glazed with a bit of sadness as Arthur stared down at his feet.

"I still miss her. So much I still cry sometimes. But I would never change anything that happened. She gave me you, Mathieu, and that's all that matters now." Francis smiled warmly at his son, shifting Arthur so he could wrap his arms around the Englishman.

Mathieu stared at his Father for a long time before tears filled his eyes and a huge smile broke across his face. "Je t'aime, Papa…"

"Je t'aime aussi, Mathieu," Francis grinned, pulling Arthur with him as he took a seat in the chair across from where Alfred and Mathieu were sitting, pulling the quietly protesting Englishman into his lap. "Now, let's get to what we all need to talk about, oui?"

Mathieu nodded, biting his lip. "Yes please… I have so many questions."

"Let's just get started on the basics, yeah?" Arthur suggested, smiling as Mathieu nodded. "Alright, I'll start." He looked thoughtful for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"Mathieu, you aren't completely human," he held up a hand to keep Mathieu's coming objection at bay. "I know, I know. 'I'm completely human!' Yeah…no. You're not. Sure, you look human, age like a human, and do…other things like a human," he gave a pointed look to Alfred, making his son grin cheekily as the little doe beside him blushed brightly. "But your soul is not human. Your soul is one of the sprites of the season autumn. You were sent down here to stop the constant pure line of the sprites from continuing.

"I'm sure you've noticed, but your body is much more feminine then any other male you may have met, though I'm sure you know others of your kind without realizing it. The reason you are like this is to attract human males," Arthur chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "Except your body can only respond to one male and none of the others. So that swarming you constantly got from older men growing up? You aren't weird for not feeling anything, I promise. There is just one single person that is for you and you alone. And I'm sure you realize who that is."

Mathieu looked up at Alfred as Arthur continued, blushing brightly. _He's literally my one and only, then…? I thought that was only true in fairy tales…_

"But you are a rare case, Mathieu. The sprites that usually make up the season autumn are squirrels, mice and sheep, not generally deer. Especially a doe, a female deer, for a male sprite. It's peculiar but no unheard of," Arthur frowned, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "I'm…not sure what that means, though. But it is almost never bad."

"How do you know all of this, Arthur?" Mattie spoke up, frowning a bit in confusion. "It's as if you're speaking from experience…"

Francis chuckled, hugging Arthur to him. "He is, mon cher. Just be patient and he'll show you how he knows."

Mathieu blinked, confused, but just nodded in consent. "Okay, Papa…"

Wiggling from the Frenchman's grip, Arthur stood up. He looked at Mattie, "Watch closely." He closed his green eyes, taking a deep breath.

Pale green and yellow lights began to float down around the Englishman, swirling around him and sticking a tiny bit to his skin. The same green colored vines began to wrap around his arms, going down to his hands where they swirled individually around each of his fingers. From what Mathieu could see, tiny pink and yellow flowers blossomed over Arthur's visible skin. Arthur drew in an almost pleasured gasp as the light shone brighter around him, floppy bunny ears the same color as his sandy hair materialized, blending seamlessly into his locks.

Slowly the light began to dim down, fading until the only shining light in the room was from the lamps spotted around them.

Mattie knew his eyes were the size of dinner plates but he couldn't stop staring. Here was someone exactly like him and he was so beautiful. He had the mythological level of beauty that only Aphrodite could possess. It was hypnotic and fascinatingly alluring.

"Geezus, Dad. What's with the show? You don't need to do that to take off your glamour."

"I wanted to show Mathieu with detail. Bite me."

The slight father-son bickering brought Mattie out of his reverie, his lavender eyes looking at the two arguing men. His mind swirled with confusion as to what exactly had just happened. _So…one minute Arthur looked normal and then he changed…by choice... _Mathieu frowned, looking down at his lap in thought. _You can do that? _He looked up, watching Arthur and Alfred snap at each other. _I should ask him how he did that._

He raised his hand tentatively, catching their attention after a few long moments. "Uh-Uhmm…Arthur? What's glamour?"

Arthur blinked a few minutes before crossing his arms and shifting his weight onto one leg, thinking. "That's actually…a really good question. I'm not sure how to explain it."

Francis chuckled from where he was seated in his fashionable chair, reaching up and tugging Arthur into his lap. He ignored the Englishman's fussing and swearing at the sudden movement, looking at his son. "Glamor is basically bending the light around you to appear normal. All sprites can do it."

"Does…that mean I could use it and look…normal?" Mattie questioned tentatively, shoulders squaring up a bit nervously. "B-Because…I would really like to go to school…"

"Of course, poppet. It doesn't take long to learn," Arthur smiled at him while still trying to force Francis away from him. "It's a default skill all sprites know how to use."

"Can you teach me how to do it tonight? School starts in less than two days…"

"Of course. Let's get started."

* * *

><p>The trees were bare now, naked of all their leaves, as Mathieu and Alfred walked hand-in-hand down their normal path to World W Academy. They walked in quiet comfort together, simply enjoying each other's warmth and touch. Wind whistled through the sparse tree, bringing with them the scent of pine and snow. It was clean and bone-chillingly cold but comfortable.<p>

Mathieu yawned quietly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. A chuckle from his left had him glancing over to his partner. Alfred grinned at him and squeezed his hand.

"You tired, Mattie?" he asked, a slightly teasing tone in his voice.

"Of course I am… I was up so late practicing my glamor," Mattie frowned at him, glaring sleepily. "And then you decided to invade my shower for the third night in a row and exhaust me even more."

Alfred grinned sheepishly, tugging the little doe closer to wrap an arm around him. "What can I say? I figured getting you to relax would help!"

"You're just about as helpful as using a cactus as a chair."

"Mattie! Dude, that's not nice!"

"I never said I was nice, Alfred."

"Stop bullying me!"

Mattie giggled at Alfred's whining and pouting, smiling at him fondly. "Oh calm down, Alfred. We're almost at school."

Alfred continued to pout as they walked up the steps to the academy, keeping tight hold on Mattie's tiny hand. Before they parted ways at the forked stairs, Alfred stole a scorching kiss from the now human looking doe. He then ran off, leaving little Mattie dazed before he headed his own way.

The halls were deserted this early in the morning, empty of their usual screaming banter and constant arguing. But this morning, the school felt different. The silence was quiet in the wrong way; the way that makes it seems as if there are things hiding behind each corner just waiting to target them for whatever they wanted. Each of his footsteps grew louder with each step, echoing around and bouncing off the walls to be thrown back at him at full force. Mathieu both whirled around as the doors slammed closed behind him; and without a hint of gusting breeze to force it shut.

"A-Al…?"

There was no answer, simple more seething silence. He jumped again as the other end of the hallway was sealed off by closed doors, but he didn't dare turn. Something was there. Something that could not be seen or heard was there, right behind him.

_Mathieu…_

A voice suddenly entered the little doe's mind and he flinched, tightening in on himself. He bit himself to stay silent, too scared to respond.

_I know what you are, Mathieu…_

Lavender eyes widened in fear as the temperature of the room suddenly dropped. Goose pimples sped up his dainty arms, prickling the hair on the back of his neck to stand straight up.

_I hate what you are, Mathieu… I don't want what you are here, Mathieu…_

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling cold tendrils of energy slipping around his body. It hurt how cold it was, freezing him beyond his frail bones and into the very essence of what he was.

_I don't want what you are alive, Mathieu… You…are…WRONG! YOU SHOULD NOT EXIST! I REMOVED EVERYTHING ELSE LIKE YOU FROM EXISTANCE BUT YET YOU STILL PLAGUE ME! YOU STILL ARE WRONG!_

Mathieu flinched as his felt something thin begin slicing into various parts of his body under his clothes but he did not scream, not matter how badly it hurt or how deeply it dug. He couldn't find his voice when all he wanted to do was scream Alfred's name and have him come save him. But the words just would not form.

_WHY WON'T YOU JUST-!_

"Mattie? Why is it so cold in here?"

Mattie nearly sobbed in relief when the doors before him were pushed open and Lovino stepped through. Lovino looked at him for a minute before his green eyes widened in horror. He rushed over quickly just as the hidden doe collapsed to the floor, managing to brace him to lower them both to the floor.

"Mattie? What the hell happened to you? Y-You're so pale!" Lovi cried, shaking hands smoothing back Mathieu's wavy hair.

"Thank…god you're…here…" Mathieu breathed, leaning heavily on his friend. His eyes closed as he set is head on the Italian's shoulder. "I'm…fine…"

"Like fuck you are! Y-You're seriously shaking!" Lovi pulled his phone out quickly, hands shaking. "I'm going to call 'Tonio and Alfred and tell them to come here!"

Mathieu just nodded and listened to the one side of the conversation that he could hear, slipping down a bit to rest his head on Lovi's lap. He didn't listen to any of the words being said above him, just the sounds they made caused him to relax easier.

"I don't know what happened…'Tonio, he's barely conscious…Yes I'm with him!"

The little doe curled closer to his friend, glasses slipping off as he tucks his head into his arms on Lovi's lap. For a long time after Lovi had hung up, he stayed still like that. He teetered on the edge of sleep and consciousness, a euphoric pillow of grey and black rainbows dotted with white butterflies. It was comforting and familiar.

Strong arms suddenly lifted his tiny body and Mattie's eyes flew wide, pain coursing through his body before suddenly disappearing. He didn't even have time enough to screech.

"Don't worry, Matt… Your hero is here now…"

Mathieu relaxed when Alfred whispered in his hair and carried him off. He opened his eyes and looked behind Alfred just as they were leaving through the doors. His eyes widened fearfully when he finally spotted the creature that had just terrorized him mentally.

It was grey, a sickly grey that hinted to no sunlight at all, with a large, deformed head. Giant, black eyes stared darkly at the tiny doe, hiding all emotion. If any emotion even existed. And its body; its body was disgusting. The same sickly grey as the head with a rounder bottom half then at the top. Its arms looked like two tubes with stubby hands on the ends, its legs the exact same shape and distribution.

Mattie wanted to be sick just from the look of it, eyes refusing to tear away from the ghastly creature. This was what had screamed at him, tried to rip into him, and nearly broken. It was disgusting and horrid and why couldn't anyone else see it?

The grey creature raised a single hand and waved, too long finger crooking.

_I'll be watching you, Mathieu…_

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed that as much as I did! It was just so much fun! I had a lot of fun writing this and now I'm in the mood for some angst. I'm off to write~!<strong>

**Rate and Review, my lovelies!**

**~Switzy**


End file.
